Up Against The Wall
by Tikaani Spirit
Summary: Everyday, Troy Bolton feels trapped, backed into a corner...while everyone thinks he has it all together. Can one person see through that and stop Troy before he does something he'll regret forever...Tryan SLASH MxM
1. Drifting Thoughts

_If music is the food of love, play on!_

_My first slash to put on here. No likey slashy, no readie, okay? Good!_

**Disclaimers:** I could sit here forever and try to convince you I own HSM. So let's just not say it.

Troy woke up, 'Another boring day' he thought, his mond wandering endlessly as he rolled over, glancing at his alarm clock half-heartedly. 5:45 AM. Had to get p in 15 minutes. Normally Troy woke up at 5:30 and just spent a half hour thinking. Today was no different. He yawned a bit before looking over at his backpack and basketball, all ready to go to school.

True, he could tell you he was the most popular guy in school and that girls threw themselves and him and all the guys wanted to be like him and he had the perfect life…but boy, were they off.

It's not that he had a bad life, really. It was just so…empty. Like nothing really satisfied him. Gabriella was okay, but he didn't feel the spark he used to when they first strated going out…was this wrong? Winter Musical was a blast working with her, but he never felt anything romantically. Life was just so confusing.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

6 AM. Time to start the day.

Troy drove to school in his beat-up truck, parking in the back of the school before stopping and staring at the wheel for a moment. Time to be Troy, East High's Golden Boy, the confident captain everyone looked up to. Time to act.

He walked into the school, taking off his jean jacket and turning the corner. The five minute bell rang as Troy found his locker, he heard groans of pain and laughs. He picked out one as Chad, but what was it? He put away his jacket, grabbed his books and walked towards the end of the hall, turning the corner and seeing Chad, Jason, and another guy, Brain beating on a almost still form. Troy walked over, glancing at the boy. He saw a black and white hat and the blonde hair….Ryan Evans.

Enter Ryan Evans, Sharpay 'Ice Princess' Evans twin brother. Troy did not know a lot about Ryan other than he mostly kept to himself and tailed his sister wherever he went. He was the one in the corner, keeping his emotions locked up. He danced and sang in musicals, and beyond that, Troy didn't know. But right now, seeing the defeated boy lying in front of him, Troy felt something tug at his heart…what was that?

Chad looked at him,

"Hey Troy. You wanna take a hit?" he said, pointing to Ryan. Troy looked down at the boy, who had lifted his head, looking at troy with pleading eyes._ 'Please don't hurt me' _they said. Troy just knelt down and picked up the blonde's books,

"Troy…what are you doing?" Chad asked, and Troy just looked at him.

"What are you guys doing? Picking on him? So what? You want to beat him up, fine. Just don't drag me into it." He snapped. Chad just looked at him,

"Okay then man. See you later." He said walking off. Jason and Brain taggedbehind. Troy knelt down to help Ryan up,

"Thanks." Ryan said, brushing himself off anf grabbing his hat and books from Troy.

"Yea, whatever." Troy said in a monotone voice, walking off to his first class, leacing Ryan alone in the hallway,.

_Thoughts?_


	2. Self Doubts

_(eh. So you guys don't like it. Hmm...maybe I'll stop, but i love the idea and i have the whole plot planned, so it's staying! )_

After school, Ryan headed straight home, walking home. He could have driven with Sharpay…but then again, being around his sister all day every day made him walk home, with the fresh air and he could be alone with his thoughts.

Today he thought about Troy and what he had done…standing up for him? True, he was in the Winter Musical, but it was only passing. Troy talked to Ryan during musical, and only musical, after that he acted like Ryan never existed…just like every other person in the school.

"Figures." He mumbled under his breath, passing by the park by his house. He was almost home now, where his parents would be out partying or shopping or traveling. In any lines, they were never home. And even if they were, it wasn't like they'd pay attention to him anyway, not since he came out. Parents were supposed to support their children, no matter what…not abandon him like a kitten trapped in a gutter.

He reached home, threw his backpack to the side and went up to his room. He shut the door and closed his door…or rather slammed. He didn't care who heard. He took a minute to look around in his room/ The walls were painted navy blue and grey, with posters of musicals adorned the walls, from _Ren_t to _Singin' In The Rain_. He sighed and went to his bed, flopping on it and staring up on the wall, as if searching for something to be interested in.

'Why Troy…why do I like you' he continually asked himself, waiting for an answer.

An answer that would never come.

EASTHIGHEASTHIGHEASTHIGHEASTHIGH

Troy drove home after saying goodbye to Gabriella, kissing her sweetly before walking to his truck. All day flashes of Ryan flashed through his mind…especially the way Ryan looked up at him, so scared he was going to hurt him…ugh, Troy wanted to kill him.

He walked into the house, threw down his keys on the counter and walked upstairs, sitting at his desk, turning on the computer. He picked up a basketball absentmindedly and twirled it around on his finger as he signed on his AIM name.

**I'mCoolerThanYou**: hey

**WildcatBoy14:** hey Chad. What's up?

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** What was with you in the hallway today?

**WildcatBoy14:** With Evans? Dunno, musta ate something funny.

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** ouch. lol

**I'mCoolerthanYou:** seriously though. It was weird, I'm not gonna lie. Haha.

**WildcatBoy14:** Yea. Proably was a one time thing.

**I'mCoolerThanYou:** I want a sandwhich. brb

Troy sat back, closing his eyes. Once again the picture of Ryan flashed through his mind….dammit. What are you doing to me Evans? I AM NOT gay…I DO NOT like guys, I AM straight…Shit. Troy, you're fucked. No way around it…you're fucked.

Next morning, Troy walked into East High, his body slumped from lack of sleep and his mind as confused as ever as he heard the same whimper from Ryan.

He saw Chad and Brain going at it, and Troy just stared.

"Come on Troy." Chad said, motioning for the Captain to join in. Brain held up Ryan and Chad sucker-punched him in the gut, looking to Troy. Troy stepped forward, his hands shaking and his stomach filled with butterflies. He wanted to run his hands through the blonde's hair, to kiss him with all the passion in the world….Troy raised a fist tenativly and hit Ryan, sending him back against the lockers. He hit him again…and again…and again, feeling power and self-control come back. HE was straight, or he wouldn't be beating Ryan up would he?

Inside he felt like going and digging himself into a hole for doing this.

But on the outside, it felt great.


	3. Vocabulary

_After correcting my idiotic Brain Brian thing. Thanks Chalrz! Major props to you! Ha-ha, decided to do this one. Haven't done anything and you all seem to like it…so thanks for that. I know I have spelling problems…well, I have a reason for it. So grin and bear with me! Thank you!_

The rest of the day dragged on slowly….almost as if time was slowed down just to piss Troy off. Well…it worked. Rather well actually.

After school, Troy left as quickly as he could, tossing his things into the back of his truck and backing up, a loud CRASH sounding as he collided with another car,

"Damn." Troy muttered under his breath, his bangs almost covering his eyes as he opened the door and slammed it shut, walking over to where the other car was.

Of course…it was the Evans' car…Troy just could not catch a break.

Sharpay came out, her eyes narrowed and her manicured nails looking ready to claw into whoever smashed the car. Troy backed up….he wanted to live to graduation, thanks.

"WHO ON EARTH…oh, Troy!" she said, putting on a sweet voice,

"Yea. Sorry about that. Wasn't looking." He mumbled as Ryan got out, his eyes cast downward as he went to inspect the damage while Sharpay shamelessly flirted with Troy.

"Well, don't worry about it Troy. It was an accident, right?" she said and Troy nodded as Ryan stood up,

"You're going to let him get away with that?" he said suddenly. At that moment, time seemed to freeze. Ryan was getting…aggressive?

Has hell frozen over? Troy thought in his mind, looking around quickly before looking back at Ryan. Nope. Still the same.

"Ryan…just get back in the car." Sharpay said, glaring at her twin. Ryan just narrowed his eyes,

"No. He smashed into US! It's HIS fault, and you're going to let him walk just because he's Troy Bolton?"

"I SAID I was sorry." Troy emphasized and Ryan just glared before looking at Sharpay,

"I don't believe this. This is bullshit."

"Such language." Troy spat, as Ryan looked back at the cars before turning to him.

"Deal. Now, tell me how you're going to pay for this."

Sharpay shoved her brother aside,

"Sharpay, I think your brother needs therapy…maybe his hats are on too tight?" Troy sneered as Ryan merely looked over, and grinned slyly,

"Isn't it rather DANGEROUS to use your entire vocabulary in a single sentence?" he retorted as Troy laughed a bit. He had to admit that was a good one.

"Well. Tell you what Pretty Boy. I'll fix your car."

Ryan scoffed but Sharpay interrupted him before he could do anything.

"That would be GREAT Troy, wouldn't it Ryan?" she said and Ryan looked over,

"YEA." He said sarcastically….of course, no one picked up said sarcasm.

"Okay! Then it's all settled! See you later Troy!" Sharpay said as Troy turned and around and went back to his car. He slammed the door shut and lay against the wheel, concentrating on his breathing. Boy, that Ryan was a lot smarter than Troy ever gave him credit for, that's for sure. Oh well….wait….he has to fix the Evans' car?!

It took Ryan a moment to compose himself before everything hit him,

"WHAT?!"

_hm...an intresting place to stop. Shall I write more? O._

_of course I will!_


End file.
